The Woman in White
by TheClumsyHero
Summary: 'And then she came along. And she ruined his life.' A reflection of Cave and Caroline's relationship.


Cave Johnson.

Man of Science, CEO, Business man.

Rich, Handsome, Lover.

It was easy to say that Mr. Johnson never had much trouble catching a lovely lady to slink under his arm. But to be honest, the 'relations' with these women was almost always a simple fling. Sure he had those few women who tried to get something more serious from the man, but he wanted none of it. He hadn't even tried to put them down gently. He didn't have to! They were woman, and as much of a gentleman as he could be (whether it was of good nature or to get a little something) he was also had a heart of ice at times.

And then she came along. And she ruined his life.

Caroline. Her last name didn't even need to be mentioned to know who he was speaking of. The moment she had stepped foot in his office, it was easy to see that she already had him under a spell. She was absolutely gorgeous, and everything about her had the man. From the way that her dark brown locks flowed down, resting gently against her shoulder, to her beautiful chocolate eyes, and even her delicate lips with the red lipstick adorning them. And then there was that white dress on her slim figure. It was as if she wanted to drive him mad. He didn't even have to think twice about the question at hand. She was hired.

She was his.

Caroline, this beautiful woman, this siren had ruined his life. In the matter of a year she had him under her spell. He was willing to bend over backwards for her. Who knew a few playful words would have lead to a blossoming relationship? Cave Johnson, the man who would never settle for one woman, was now looking forward to seeing the same one each and every day as he returned to work. To hear the sound of her voice, to smell the sweet scent she decided to spray over her form that day, and lavish the lovely aroma.

To sneak around with his woman.

They constantly went behind the backs of the scientists and other workers, where they were free from prying eyes, and free to do what they wanted. To sneak in little kisses, to laugh as she attempted to wipe the smudged lipstick off of his cheeks. They would dance, and occasionally even have a meal with each other when everyone had left, and it was just them and the company. They had each other, and that was all they needed.

She was also his equal.

Caroline was one of the most respected woman of her time. She basically ran Aperture along side of the big bad CEO. She oversaw projects and operations, attended meetings, and anyone who disrespected or undermined her were fired on the spot. They were a lovely pair, and Cave liked to constantly spout off about how important she was, all the while she was blushing and swatting a hand, muttering something curt such as an 'Oh, Mr. Johnson,' or a simple 'Please, I'm hardly _that_ important'. But deep down, they both knew that they were two pieces of the same puzzle which most certainly fit perfectly together.

She stood by his side.

Financial problems hit Aperture hard but she was always there, always at his side to push through it. Lawsuits were never ending, and Caroline had quite the workload as well as Cave, but neither of them complained. Sure there were the harsh words of the CEO, cursing and what not over tiny things they were being sued for. But Caroline was always there to calm him down, and they just worked right through it. Deaths covered, families oblivious. Things were sporadic but she was always there.

And she was here at his death bed.

Two thin hands were delicately holding a pale one, wrinkled and harsh from old age. From disease. From death. She had been at his side from the moment he was diagnosed with the fatal disease, and only a handful of times had she let him be. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that she was at his side. And she was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her brown locks had gained a few greys, and her face was now drawn and aged, but she was still the stunning woman that he had seen the first day they met. She was beautiful. She was perfect. She was _his_ partner, _his_ friend, _his_ lover. She was a leader, a smart and witty woman. She was dedicated and would always have some fight left in her. She was his and he was hers.

And in those last moments of his life, Cave took in a shaky breath, glassed over eyes examining the woman at his side; the woman who had been at his side since day one.

It was in that moment that it finally occurred to him...

She hadn't ruined his life. She perfected it.


End file.
